Ferrier
city line]] Ferrier (Haitian Creole: Ferye) is a small city contained within the Fort-Liberté Arrondissement, part of Nord-Est Department. Located in northern Haiti, it was established in 1932 and originally named Maribeaux. It was raised to the level of a commune in 1946 and is comprised of a single commune, Maribaboux. , along the DR border]] , Haiti]] Ferrier, a North-East department border town, was founded in 1932 and raised to the rank of commune in 1946. The commune of Ferrier has one only communal section. It is geographically interior and its dominant relief is the plain. Its inhabitants are called Ferrois. The population of the town of Ferrier was 12 605 inhabitants in 1998 and reached in 2015 nearly 14 000 souls. The area of the municipality is 72.35 Km2 and it experienced a density equal to 174 inhabitants / km2. Economy In terms of economic and financial infrastructure, the municipality has only one credit union. Agriculture, trade, livestock and fishing are the main economic activities of the municipality. Two food supply centers and three depots form the commercial establishments. The town has no petrol station and private morgue, but it has two pharmacies located in the health centers. Farmers in Ferrier engage in sustainable farming. They produce oranges, tobacco, and limes, as well as livestock, to provide for themselves. The land in Ferrier is inadequately irrigated, but is a good place to grow rice, and has received funding from non-government organizations (NGO) to do so. , is a dry and desolate area]] Infrastructure Infrastructure in Ferrier is underdeveloped. Road or electrical systems barely exist there, and the town is without an airport. If NGO workers want to travel out of the area, they must access airports miles away, the nearest being Cap-Haïtien International Airport.. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune of Ferrier. There is no kindergarten. Three public, several private and four congregational primary schools have been inventoried in the commune. At the secondary level, one public and one private, have been identified. There is also a vocational school and thirteen literacy centers. The commune has neither university nor higher schools. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Ferrier. Two auxiliaries and three health workers train the health staff of the commune. The people in Ferrier also lack a hospital. To get medical attention, they must get to the nearest medical facility located 30 miles out of town in Milot Utilities For water availability, the town of Ferrier has nine rivers, two springs, a lake, eight lagoons and public fountains with close to thirty pumps and faucets . Only the town of Ferrier and the town of Meillac are electrified by means of solar panels. The feeding frequency is about 25 hours a week. , Haiti]] fr2.png|Ferrier, NE, Haiti fr7.jpg|Public well in Ferrier fr8.png|Typical house in Ferrier fr9.jpg|Mountains near Ferrier, NE, Haiti fr10.jpg|Children playing in Ferrier fr7.jpg|Well in Ferrier Culture Religion Nearly 19 churches (chapels and temples included) have been inventoried in the commune of Ferrier. Organizations There is no political representation in the commune. However, three grassroots organizations, five farmer groups, five women's groups, two non-commercial cooperative centers, an international organization and three NGO's were identified. During the aftermath of the 2010 earthquake, a population of several hundred survivors fled to Ferrier. They were originally from Ferrier and had migrated to Port-au-Prince seeking work. In an effort to ease the burden of accommodating the dramatic increase in Ferrier's population, NGOs have been working proactively to convince the returnees to take up rice farming. They are supporting them with food and money, putting them to work in rice fields, in order to give them a means of income. Communication At the time of the inventory, apart from a postal office, the commune had no telephone. There was also no radio station, newspaper / magazine, TV station etc. Leisure As for Leisure, the town of Ferrier has a library and a cinema. However, there is no museum or theater. For cultural heritage, the town has four monuments and Colonial sites. The only sports practiced are football (soccer) and basketball. Michael Vedrine Category:Fort liberte arrondissement Category:Fort-Liberté Arrondissement Category:Nord-Est Department Category:Nord-Est, Haiti